Kidnapp
by Alexisrose911
Summary: Kaoru knows that his brother is in love with Haruhi. But will he go to far to prove it to him. Read it its better then the summary i promise
1. Chapter 1

**Yea My first host club fan fic XD I don't OWN this awesome Manga but if i did i would be sO shopping for more mangas write now**

Today every one in the host club had come early. Well that is every one except Hikaru and haruhi. They went in early because the had to talk about Haruhi and hikaru. The attraction between them was obvious to everyone but themselves. Something had to be done to bring them together.

"No i refuse I Don't Approve of them being together and I'm her daddy so what i say goes" Tamaki Pouted

"this is not about you this is about our beloved Haruhi and Hikaru" Kaoru Scolded

"Mother say something" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya

"Them together well that would definitely bring a scandal to the host club."

"Exactly" Tamaki agreed

"it would be wonderfully we our guest love scandals" Kyoya said crunching numbers "my vote is yes"

"and you mori, Honey whats your vote" Tamaki asked felling down

"i vote yes i want her to be happy and so does mister bunny" Honey said holding his teddy bear

"I vote yes i wanna see them happy as well" Mori said

'So then its settled operation kidnap is in order" Kaoru

**I Will keep writing if you keep reading. Review and rate please i would like at least 5 reviews before i write again sorry it was so short **

**Alexis **


	2. Chapter 2

****

HIya sorry i havnt wrote in a while my computer hates me any way i love you guys enjoy

"Hikaru, what are you doing" Haruhi asked to Hikaru surprise Harrui was waring a pink dress with frills on bottom his heart did back flips in his chest. "Hikarui" she asks again what are you doing"?

"oh um for some reason the door is lockedto the host club and when i woke up Kaoru wasn't in bed so i thought he would be here" he said way to fast, "Um Hikaru is there a reason your wearing a dress. Are you read to tell the school your a girl?" He was worried if the people in school know she was a girl he would have way more competitions on "wait he thought what ccompetition i only like her as a friend".

Harrui laughed and said " Today's theme is gender bender your waring a dress to Hikaru" he forgot all about gender bender when he looked down he was wearing a sexy black dress that had a slit all the way up his leg with fishnet. He sighed in relief that the school would still think she was a boy. Haruhi interrupted his thoughts

"so whats up with kaouru" before anything else could be said Mori opened the door everyone was there including a sulking Tamaki. Everyone except Tamaki of course was smiling a grin that said we are so up to something.

***************************************************************************************************************

**What do you think r and r please i promise i will make it longer i love you guys PS ideas will be so welcomed **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my great reviewers when you write it makes me happy**

"Hello Mori" Hikaru said and turned to the rest of the guys. "Hey guys"

Both Hikaru, Haruhi walked in side. Haruhi looked around, the guys looked better then she did. She didn't put to much thought to it though. Mori was wearing a sun dress that was red and black with a red belt. Kyoya was wearing a dress suit that went up to his knees. .Kaoru wore a green strapless dress with cute green heals. But Tamaki's dress was beautiful it was a cocktail dress. Dark blue with star. It compliment his eyes completely. They all borrowed there dresses from Hikaru's father. Except of course Honey. How was to small to wear one of her fathers dress. So instead he wore a church dress that he borrowed from his friend who just couldn't say no to him. To Hikaru's surprise all there legs were shaved.

"Hikaru" Honey said jumping up and down "you look so pretty, right mister bunny"

"your wrong Honey she looks beautiful" Tamaki said taking her hand a placed a kiss on her glove. Leaving red lipstick on her white glove. To Haruhi surprise Hikaru blushed a even bigger surprise to him is he felt jealous. Kyoya feeling the certain discomfort in the room decided it was time to make a announcement.

"Now while you guys" he pointed to Hikaru and Haruhi "were coming over. Me and the rest of the host club were deciding that if today goes well and our customers like the gender-bender theme at the end of the week we will throw a huge party and the theme will be gender bender." Kyoya said Soon after the bell had rung and girls were rushing throw the door.

_____________________________________

"Welcome ladies or should I say gentlemen since my host club and I are the ladies of the evening" Tamaki smiled immediately becoming the host that he was born to be.

Hikaru, Kaoru sat with five to six girls but yet only paid attention to themselves as there rolls required.

"Kaoru you left me sleeping alone I got worried when I couldn't see you one the bed sleeping next to me breathing on me. Why did you leave" Haruhi pouted The girls gasped. Kaoru knew that Hikaru was 100 percent serious even if he was still in character. He wanted to know what was up.

"Oh my brother how I regretted leaving you but what was I to do. I needed to be here. Even brothers as close as we are still have some secrets"

"Scandal's" the girls cry

"But brother when we were playing doctor and you were giving me my check up" he grinned "you said we didn't have any secrets" Haruhi countered

k **What do you think. I think its OK and i want to get to the fun part but this chapter had to be done. Please write and review. Im going to be writing a lot more now that i have my own computer. As soon as i got five reviws or more i will add a new chapter now press the green button and make me happy. I love you guys**


End file.
